Bodyguard
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: .AU. Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash. Violence. Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Bodyguard.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: .AU. **Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash.**  
**

**Note: **Toute première fanfic de KHR. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je vous souhaite

**Une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Mission 1.1 : MK**

Au milieu de sa deuxième année de lycée, Mochida Kensuke se rendit compte qu'il ne possédait pas un grand avenir. Car à part sa capacité à manier le katana, il n'était pas doté d'une grand intelligence, ni d'assez de charisme pour intégrer une grande société comme le désiraient ses parents.

Les yakuza furent la solution la plus simple. Il gagnait facilement sa vie quand il suivait correctement les ordres. Aussi, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait protéger les gens, après ses quelques mois à patrouiller les quartiers sous le contrôle du Shinkyô Gumi. Les boutiquiers lui adressaient toujours un petit mot gentil. Et porter une arme à feu avait le don de faire fuir la plus agressive des brutes…ou de l'éliminer efficacement.

Mochida prenait donc plaisir à se promener dans les quartiers sous la protection de son clan, se pavanant avec sa chemise colorée. Il déambulait allégrement et cherchait le moindre idiot, qui pensait pouvoir s'emparer de leur territoire aussi facilement. Contrairement à Namimori, Shinjuku était une ville bien plus animée.

Et si on remarquait qu'il fréquentait les Love Hotel, en compagnie de quelques jeunes filles très peu habillées, personne n'osait lui faire la remarque. Shinjuku de nuit prenait une autre apparence et la population était bien trop occupée à s'occuper d'elle-même pour remarquer les affaires des autres, elle préférait investir les bars et tout autre endroit de mauvaise compagnie.

La nuit, les âmes charitables semblaient tout simplement disparaître et Mochida en savait quelque chose.

Combien de fois avait-il vu quelqu'un se faire tabasser pour son porte-monnaie alors que la foule autour ignorait l'agonie de la victime et ses gémissements ? Il lui était arrivé d'être dans ce cas là. C'était en quelque sorte un baptême pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au monde de la nuit.

Mais ce soir était bien différent des autres soirs. Le Shinkyô Gumi avait une réunion importante dans un petit bar à l'abri des regards. Leur clan commençait à se sentir à l'étroit sur leur territoire et il était temps qu'il l'étende à l'étranger. Pour tout dire, Mochida ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Mais Oyabun était si confiant…il ne se permettrait de remettre en doute ses décisions.

Quand Mochida entra à son tour dans le bar, ce fut non sans une certaine appréhension. L'odeur du tabac et de l'alcool assaillirent ses narines et la tension, qui y régnait, était tellement puissante qu'on aurait pu la couper avec un couteau. Les _shatei_ (petits frères) de son clan dévisageaient en chien de faïence les gorilles du _gaijin_ (étranger) qui, impassibles, gardaient silencieusement la porte menant à l'arrière salle.

Ils sirotaient nerveusement leur alcool, bougeant au moindre bruit et au moindre geste. Mochida avança lentement dans le bar, se dirigeant vers une table où se trouvait une chaise vide. Il s'y assit et se servit un verre de saké. De temps à autre, ses doigts tapotaient contre le bois de la table.

« Des avancements ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

L'un des shatei à sa table secoua la tête.

« Rien. Absolument rien depuis le début de leur entretien _aniki_ (grand frère). »

Mochida retint un petit grognement. Deux bonnes heures et rien n'avait encore été conclu. Le clan attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était difficile de tenir leur impatience en bride.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un craquement. Le _gaijin_ sortait calmement de l'arrière sale avec un cigare à la bouche et des yeux gris moqueurs. Les poils sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Il avait une mauvaise impression…

Oyabun suivait le _gaijin_ de près. Mais à voir son visage, on pouvait facilement deviner que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le fier leader du Shinkyô-gumi était aussi pâle qu'un linge et il hésitait à arrêter le _gaijin_, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche.

« Je pensais que vous seriez satisfait avec notre accord… » Dit calmement Oyabun, même si une légère nervosité transparaissait dans son ton.

Le gaijin ne fit qu'éclater de rire et fit un signe pour qu'un de ses gorilles allume son cigare. C'était un rire froid et moqueur. Mochida grinça des dents et s'empara de son arme, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.

« Qui voudrait d'un accord aussi pitoyable ? » fit moqueusement le _gaijin_ avec un léger accent. « Partager les bénéfices ? S'emparer de territoires ensemble ? Quel intérêt quand on peut tout prendre soi-même. »

Le _gaijin_ finit sa phrase avec un sourire perturbant et claqua des doigts. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, plusieurs coups de feu furent tirer et Mochida reçut un coup dans l'estomac. L'un de ses _shatei_ s'empara de son arme et le maintint au sol dans une position douloureuse, son bras était tordu d'une façon étrange qui lui donnait envie de crier des injures. Comme s'il plongeait en plein cauchemar, il vit ses _shatei_ trahir un à un leur clan. Le clan pour lequel ils avaient juré sur leur vie de protéger.

Oyabun se tenait toujours debout mais une tâche rouge s'élargissait rapidement au niveau de sa jambe, le faisant vaciller un peu. Mais il tint bon et continua à tenir tête au _gaijin_ blond. Mochida serra les dents et commença à se débattre un peu. Cependant quelques coups bien placés l'assommèrent quelque peu.

« Nous nous étions mis d'accord » continua faiblement à persister Oyabun, il se maintenait debout grâce à l'appui d'une chaise. « Pour que nos affaires prospèrent bien plus… »

« Il faut que nous travaillons ensemble ? » Fit le _gaijin_ sèchement. « C'était une plaisanterie. Il n'y a aucun avantage à s'allier avec vous. Déchets. »

Le _gaijin_ inspira et exhala une grosse fumée de cigarette à la figure d'Oyabun. Mochida en fit presque une syncope. C'était un manque de respect inadmissible… !

« Il ne m'a pas fallu trop de temps avant que les petits esprits simplets des membres de votre _famiglia_ ne soient détruits. Ce fut tellement facile… »

« Que leur avez-vous fait ?! » demanda fébrilement Oyabun, une goutte de transpiration glissant sur son visage.

Le _gaijin_ prit tout son temps pour répondre, profitant de son cigare. Il fit à nouveau ce sourire perturbant, qui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Juste un tout petit peu de manipulation. Mais il semblerait que tout le monde n'ait pas été affecté. Vous avez au moins quelques esprits forts. Il serait peut-être intéressant de les cultiver ? »

Mochida se sentit frémir quand les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui. Il y recelait une telle lueur de folie…Il déglutit péniblement. Tomber dans les mains de cet homme serait mauvais. Il ne désirait pas savoir ce qu'il gardait en stock pour lui.

« Je ne suis que les ordres d'Oyabun, _gaijin_ ! » gronda Mochida.

Le gaijin ne fit que rire et claqua à nouveau des doigts. Tous les _shatei_, traîtres à leur clan, sortirent un à un du bar. Et pour la première fois, Mochida remarqua leurs yeux vides. Vides de toute émotion et de toute pensée…

« Mah…Soyez déjà heureux que je vous laisse en vie. Qui sait si vous pourrez m'être utiles ? »

Après un dernier sourire, le _gaijin_ sortit enfin en compagnie de ses gorilles et des traîtres, qui l'avaient maintenu au sol. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Mochida se précipita aux côtés de son Oyabun, qui avait fini par s'écrouler par terre sifflant de douleur, et pressait ses deux mains sur la blessure. Ceux, qui avaient gardé un esprit clair, serraient eux aussi les dents. On ne les avait pas épargnés et leurs blessures par balles n'étaient pas belles à voir.

« Oyabun ! » Cria Mochida, en fronçant les sourcils. « Q-que s'est-il passé… ? »

Oyabun ne fit qu'un pauvre sourire et tapota gentiment le genou de Mochida.

« Il semblerait que le Shinkyô-Gumi ait été évincé Mochida-kun…J'aurais dû faire attention » dit doucement Oyabun, ses yeux marron reflétaient une lueur de regret profond. « J'avais entendu quelques rumeurs mais elles semblaient si absurdes… »

« Des rumeurs ? » demanda Mochida. Entretemps, il avait composé le numéro des urgences et il attendait qu'on lui réponde. « De quel genre ? »

« Une histoire de flammes et d'armes dangereuses qu'on peut trouver sous toutes formes » murmura faiblement Oyabun.

_**-MK-**_

**.Trois mois après l'évincement du Shinkyô-Gumi.**

Lorsqu'on parlait de Sawada Tsunayoshi, les gens se mettaient à rire et à se moquer de lui. On se souvenait de lui comme d'un trouillard, un abruti incapable de résoudre le plus simple des problèmes de mathématiques et d'effectuer le moindre exercice physique. Et on oubliait à nouveau son existence, avant qu'un quelconque événement ne fasse remonter son pitoyable souvenir.

Pour dire vrai, ce Sawada Tsunayoshi n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait changé. Et si au début ça le blessait. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, il affrontait les moqueries avec un visage indifférent. Si on lui demandait ce qui l'avait fait changé tant que ça, Tsuna ne répondait pas tout de suite. Un air sinistre apparaissait sur ses traits et il répondait, avec une sorte de grimace, que c'était un secret très bien gardé. Peu de gens essayaient de comprendre après avoir vu sa réaction. Et Mochida Kensuke n'était pas si différent.

Tsuna apporta son verre de whiskey à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Son regard ne quittait pas Mochida, qui avait l'air terriblement épuisé avec sa barbe de quelques jours et ses vêtements froissés. Le bar, dans lequel ils buvaient, se trouvait à Shinjuku.

L'atmosphère y était calme et la lumière tamisée ainsi que le murmure constant des conversations donnait l'impression d'une fausse intimité. Assis tous les deux au comptoir, sur des chaises hautes recouvertes de faux cuir, ils discutaient de leur vie.

« J'ai entendu dire que Mochida-senpai avait rejoint les yakuza » dit doucement Tsuna, en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambrée dans son verre.

Mochida éclata d'un rire rauque et désabusé, attirant les regards noirs des autres clients autour d'eux et quelques commentaires injurieux sur sa tenue et son comportement. Après avoir passé huit ans chez les yakuza, Mochida s'adaptait mal à un retour à une vie à peu près normale. Il aimait ses vêtements colorés et ses lunettes de soleil. Tsuna lui avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il voyait quelque chose avec ça.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant » fit brièvement Mochida. Il avala avec avidité sa bière, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et s'en commanda une autre.

« Oh. » dit Tsuna sans paraître véritablement triste.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise puisqu'il était déjà au courant. Mais Mochida était bien trop occupé à descendre bière après bière pour s'occuper du comportement de son compagnon de beuverie et il était aussi bien trop occupé à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Ce bâtard de _gaijin_ nous a tout pris » Fit Mochida avec colère. Il serrait tellement fort sa pinte de bière, qu'il aurait pu la briser en mille morceaux. « Oyabun était tellement honteux, qu'il a failli commettre seppuku pour laver son déshonneur. On a pu l'en empêcher à temps. Tout' cet' histoire était pas vraiment de sa faute, nous aussi on était impatient. »

Mochida avala d'une traite sa bière et Tsuna l'empêcha d'en commander une autre en posant sa main sur son bras. Si de légères flammes bleues apparurent autour de ses doigts, aucun des deux ne firent de commentaires. Et Mochida n'était normalement pas capable de les voir.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est de la faute de personne, Mochida-senpai. » dit Tsuna compatissant.

« La ferme, Sawada ! » S'énerva l'ancien yakuza. « Qu'es'que tu peux savoir de nos affaires hein ? T'te prends pour qui hein ? T'es qu'n _dame_ de toute fachon ! »

Tsuna envoya un coup d'œil rassurant au barman quand Mochida agrippa sa veste noire et lui hurla au visage, son haleine fortement alcoolisé s'échappant de sa bouche. Il posa une nouvelle fois la main sur le bras crispé du yakuza.

« Mochida-senpai toute cette colère n'est pas bonne » dit doucement Tsuna.

« Qu'esse ça peut faire que je sois en colère ?! »

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait à Mochida-senpai une sorte de distraction ? » murmura distraitement Tsuna, en lançant un long regard à l'ancien yakuza à travers ses cils.

Ca sembla calmer l'ancien yakuza et il relâcha Tsuna. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'éloigna de lui. Ce que lui proposait son _kôhai_ (junior) l'intéressait fortement. Il n'était pas bien regardant quant au sexe de ses partenaires d'un soir, même s'il sortait la plupart du temps avec des femmes.

« Peut-être que je pourrais être cette distraction ? » Continua Tsuna avec un léger sourire.

« Eh…Dame-Tsuna se propose ? »

Tsuna garda son sourire, déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir poli pour régler leurs consommations et se leva de sa chaise. Mochida fit de même et posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Tsuna. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amants.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bar et prirent direction sud. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des hôtels commencèrent à apparaître. Ils arboraient tous des enseignes du plus mauvais goût. Et pourtant ils ne désemplissaient pas, des gens en entraient et en sortaient. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à du grand luxe avec les Love Hotel. Leur choix pour la nuit ne fut pas trop difficile et le patron semblait bien connaître Mochida.

Après que la porte de la chambre ne se referme sur eux, Mochida n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour s'emparer l'embrasser langoureusement. Tsuna le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser avec plaisir. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, Tsuna sentit ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids. Il passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien yakuza, qui le maintenait fermement contre son torse. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre son souffle, leurs lèvres connectées par un mince filet de salive.

« Mochida-senpai est impatient » remarqua avec taquinerie Tsuna.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les lèvres de Mochida.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que ça ne me déplaît pas…. » murmura-t-il contre la bouche de l'ancien yakuza.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. La nuit allait s'avérer être mouvementée pour tous les deux. Si l'excitation qu'il pouvait s'enfuir contre sa hanche était pour toute indication. Ce genre de sacrifices ne lui déplaisait pas pour sa _famiglia_. Qu'importe que ce soit un travail dans l'ombre et avec peu de moral.

_**-MK-**_

Plus jeune, Tsuna rêvait de se réveiller une nouvelle fois au son de la voix de sa mère, qui l'appelait pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais l'illusion se brisait bien vite avant que l'amère réalité ne vienne lui frapper durement à la figure.

Maintenant il souhaitait simplement que ses cauchemars disparaissent et qu'il puisse avoir une nuit en paix, sans se réveiller en sursaut et recouvert de sueur. C'est pourquoi il choisissait toujours un partenaire pour la nuit, même lorsqu'il était en « mission ».

Avoir Mochida était donc un avantage en plus. Ca pourrait lui faire prendre pitié de lui. Après tout c'était un peu de sa faute si Mochida s'était retrouvé chez les yakuza. Il l'avait protégé pendant ses deux dernières années de lycée et les yakuza étaient en quelque sorte devenus communs dans sa vie de tous les jours à cette époque là…

Et puis si Mochida pensait pouvoir s'enfuir après leur nuit ensemble, il se trompait lourdement. Tsunayoshi se sentait très bien sur son torse et n'hésiterait pas à faire un nouveau un petit somme, si ce n'était parce que leur temps dans la chambre arrivait à sa fin.

« Mochida-senpai » murmura Tsuna à l'oreille de l'ancien yakuza endormi. « Il est temps de se réveiller… »

Mochida grommela et finit par ouvrir ses yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

« Le temps de location est terminé Mochdia-senpai » Fit Tsuna, tout en traçant des arabesques sur le torse de Mochida du bout du doigt.

« Urg… »

Tsuna fit un sourire et se leva lentement, s'étirant de toute sa longueur par la même occasion. Il ramassa une à une ses affaires et les enfila rapidement. Voyant Mochida faire la même chose de l'autre côté du lit, Tsuna en profita pour remettre son arme semi-automatique discrètement sous sa chemise.

« J'espère revoir Mochida-senpai après cette nuit » dit doucement Tsuna.

Contournant le lit, Tsuna avança lentement vers l'ancien yakuza et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent rapidement la joue mal rasé de Mochida et Tsuna se recula. Il avait mis sa « carte de visite » dans la main de l'ancien yakuza, pour qu'il puisse le recontacter.

« A bientôt. » salua simplement Tsuna.

Enfilant à la va-vite ses chaussures, Tsuna sortit de la chambre et prit la direction de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mélangea à la foule. Toute trace de douceur et de sourire avait disparu. On pouvait facilement le qualifier de sinistre. Mais les gens ne semblaient pas le remarquer car beaucoup n'hésitaient pas à lui rentrer dedans sans s'excuser. C'était comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas.

Avec un soupir, il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon et composa rapidement un numéro. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la bouche.

« La première partie du plan est complète » dit-il d'une voix indifférente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Bodyguard.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: .AU.** Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash.**  
**

**Note: **Merci à **ReimaChan **pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses alerts et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Mission 2 : LM**

**Dossier n°1827**

**Nom : Leon Margellini**

**Age : 35 ans**

**Famiglia : Armaiolo Famiglia **

**Résidence : Domaine Armaiolo, Sicile**

**Alliés : Millefiore Famiglia…**

Tsuna jeta le dossier sur la table basse devant lui et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Obtenir toutes ces informations de Mochida fut à la fois simple et difficile. L'ancien yakuza avait rapidement compris son petit stratagème et avait essayé de lui extorquer quelques faveurs. Mais il n'avait pu que lui faire des promesses. Ce qui, venant de sa part, était déjà beaucoup. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à ceux appartenant à sa famille.

« Tu sembles énormément réfléchir ces derniers temps, Tsunayoshi-kun » fit une voix plaisante.

Une personne venait d'entrer dans ses appartements personnels. De taille moyenne, portant un uniforme du White Spell et possédant des traits agréables à l'œil, qui aurait pu croire que cet homme était un meurtrier ? De toutes les façons, Tsuna ne se laissait pas abuser par ce masque souriant…

« Léo » fit froidement Tsuna. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

Le dit Léo s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir en face du sien, ce qui provoqua une grimace chez Tsuna, avant de répondre.

« Un ami ne peut pas prendre de tes nouvelles ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé tes vacances dans ton pays natal. Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« C'était sans plus » dit Tsuna, en détournant la tête.

« Tu pourrais me donner plus de détails que ça… »

Tsuna savait que Léo faisait semblant de bouder mais il possédait les mêmes yeux qu'_elle_, quand _elle_ désirait quelque chose. Et il résistait toujours avec beaucoup de difficultés. Léonardo Lippi était un membre du White Spell et assistant de Byakuran, le boss des Millefiore. Il surveillait aussi ses moindres mouvements quand il ne voyageait pas pour ses « vacances ». Bien sûr, c'était à la demande de Byakuran.

« J'ai rencontré un ami du collège et nous avons discuté c'est tout. » répliqua sèchement Tsuna.

Léo n'eut qu'un vague sourire amusé. Il se leva, contourna la table basse entre eux pour se rapprocher de Tsuna et tira sur le col de son t-shirt. Différentes marques apparurent, variant d'un rouge vif à un rouge fade.

« Vous avez seulement _**discuté**_? Hum… » Fit Léo, amusé. « Je me demande comment est-ce que Byakuran-sama va prendre tout ça quand il va l'apprendre. »

« Mais il n'en saura rien n'est-ce pas Léo ? » Dit Tsuna.

Le sourire de Léo s'agrandit un peu plus et il recula de deux ou trois pas. Tsuna commençait à le connaître un peu trop bien…

« Bien sûr que non. Où serait l'amusement dans tout ça, Tsunayoshi-kun ? » Remarqua Léo.

Léo resta une dizaine de minutes de plus, pour paresser plus qu'autre chose. Puis, il prit congé, prétextant qu'il avait des dizaines de papiers important à classer, jeter et maudire. Il n'était pas pressé de retrouver les montagnes, faites de ces choses blanches, sur son bureau.

Quant à Tsuna, il devait reprendre son travail. Récupérant le dossier de Léon Margellini, il le cacha dans un compartiment caché de son bureau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa penderie pour se changer. Enfilant un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, il sortit de ses quartiers. Tsuna ignora, avec tout un art appris depuis sa petite enfance, les murmures haineux.

« _Traître… »_ chuchotaient-ils tous dans son dos.

Le Black Spell le détestait, l'exécrait pour avoir osé changer de camp. Si seulement ils savaient toute la vérité…

**-LM-**

Tout avait commencé innocemment. Après l'union de la Giglio Nero Famiglia et de la Gesso Famiglia, Tsuna avait continué son travail en tant que garde du corps auprès d'Uni. A ce moment-là, tous les membres du Black Spell, composé exclusivement des membres de la Giglio Nero Famiglia, possédaient encore leur sourire et leur joie de vivre.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Uni avait changé. Tellement changée, qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus. Ses yeux étaient vides et elle tenait des propos, qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Mais Tsuna avait naïvement gardé espoir. Il discutait avec elle, lui parlait de sa vie de tous les jours. Mais elle l'avait rebuté avec indifférence et passait ses journées à fixer le vide, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil bien trop grand pour sa petite taille.

Tsuna eut soudain des doutes sur ce comportement étrange. Il commença à surveiller ses habitudes et remarqua que les servantes mettaient _quelque chose_ dans ses repas et ses boissons. Un jour, où tout le monde était extrêmement occupé, Tsuna subtilisa cette substance et demanda à un scientifique, embauché anonymement, de l'étudier.

On lui avait vite annoncé que cette substance enfermait la conscience de la victime et l'empêchait de prendre une décision. La victime suivait toutes les directives suivaient les ordres de la première personne, qu'elle voyait. On lui avait aussi appris que la Armaiolo Famiglia était celle, qui fabriquait cette drogue. Il n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça.

Tsuna avait pris une décision difficile à ce moment-là et c'est ce qui le ramenait à aujourd'hui. Gamma et tous les membres du Black Spell le fixaient d'un regard noir. Comme s'ils essayaient de le transpercer à l'aide de leurs yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait un petit pincement de douleur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » Demanda Gamma d'un ton sec.

Comme d'habitude, il tenait une queue de billard à la main et s'apprêtait à jouer quand Tsuna était rentré dans la salle de repos.

« Byakuran-sama m'a demandé de vous remettre ces documents Gamma-san. » Répondit Tsuna. Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître détacher, mais ce n'était pas aisé.

« _**Byakuran-sama**_ huh…Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut voir ta sale tronche Sawada. Ou je devrais dire _**dame-Tsuna ?**_ »

Tsuna tressaillit légèrement mais garda un visage indifférent. Il marcha calmement vers Gamma, ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet sombre. Les documents dans ses bras changèrent rapidement de main et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Il aurait souhaité rester un peu plus longtemps. S'asseoir au comptoir du bar, discuter avec ses anciens amis, _**sa famille**_. Mais ce n'était plus possible.

Il réintégra les couloirs blancs et froids de la base des Millefiore. Byakuran l'attendait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Et Tsuna se préparait mentalement pour la série de câlins et de baisers, qui allaient suivre. Devenir l'amant « officiel » de Byakuran n'était rien, si c'était pour le bien des personnes, qui l'avaient accepté.

**-LM-**

**.Manoir des Armaiolo, situé quelque part en Italie - Fête pour l'anniversaire de l'établissement de la Armaiolo Famiglia.**

Convaincre Mochida d'accepter l'invitation de Léon Margellini avait été plus facile que prévu. S'il oubliait la somme outrageante, qu'il lui avait versé sur un compte, pour la reconstruction en bonne et due forme du Shinkyô-Gumi. Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir un allié…

Le Manoir des Aramaiolo personnifiait la richesse de la Famiglia. C'en était à un tel point, qu'on pouvait le considérer comme un petit château. Une longue allée, entourée de par et d'autre par un immense jardin bien entretenu, conduisait au bâtiment principal. On avait allumé toutes les fenêtres pour donner une impression plus grandiose.

Et le long escalier, recouvert d'un tapis rouge sorti pour l'événement, semblait donner plus d'importance aux invités. Bien sûr, l'emblème des Aramaiolo trônait fièrement au dessus de la porte. Gravé dans du marbre noir, on avait utilisé des filaments dorés pour faire ressortir les deux fusils à canon, qui se croisaient au niveau de leurs canons.

Leur limousine, louée pour l'occasion, s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Mochida, jouant le rôle du gentleman, sortit en premier. Il lui tendit une main gantée pour l'aider à sortir. La personnalité de Tsuna s'effaça pour laisser place à Mochida Miharu, demi-sœur de Mochida Kensuke.

Habillée de sa robe en soie bleu à dos nu, elle était prête à conquérir tous les cœurs des messieurs de cette soirée. D'un revers de la main, elle mit ses longs cheveux châtains, qui se trouvaient avant cela sur son épaule, dans son dos. Léon Margellini n'allait pas voir arriver ce qu'elle lui ferait.

Un sourire animal se dessina sur ses traits.

**-LM-**

La première partie de la soirée se déroula sans anicroches. Miharu fit semblant de s'extasier devant la richesse des lieux. Elle se retournait fréquemment vers son « grand-frère » pour lui faire part de ses différentes constatations. Si elle lui faisait remarquer les faiblesses de la sécurité des lieux et les différents chemins pour s'échapper sans difficultés, personne ne le remarqua.

Ce fut bien plus tard que Léon Margellini les remarqua. Ils avaient déjà dansé au moins une ou deux fois, au plus grand déplaisir de Kensuke. Evidemment, les hommes se retournaient sur leur passage et beaucoup n'hésitaient pas à lorgner sa silhouette ou à l'approcher pour une danse.

Jouant les mijaurées, Miharu refusa toutes les propositions et continua à profiter de la soirée en entrainant son « grand frère » avec elle. Lorsque Léon Margellini s'approcha, Miharu effectua son plus beau sourire et se retourna vers lui. Il n'était pas bien difficile de voir qu'il s'intéressait de très près à elle.

« _Signore_ Mochida ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme Margellini. « C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir. »

Kensuke eut le plus grand des maux à paraître poli.

« C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Margellini-san. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma sœur : Mochida Miharu. Elle était curieuse de connaître l'Italie plus en détails. »

« Et qui pourrait daigner cette merveilleuse créature hum ? » Fit Margellini avec flatterie, ses yeux détaillant sa silhouette avec beaucoup de précision et d'appréciation.

Miharu fit semblant de sourire et s'accrocha au bras de son « grand frère » dans un geste embarrassé. Kensuke eut un faux éclat de rire.

« Elle est un peu timide Margellini-san. » Expliqua Kensuke.

« Je suis sûr, qu'après avoir passé un peu de temps en ma compagnie, qu'elle ne sera plus aussi timide. Si bien sûr, _Signora _Miharu n'y est pas opposée ? »

Margellini lui tendait une main gantée et avec un peu d'hésitation Miharu accepta. Kensuke lui fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna vers la table, où étaient servis les cocktails. La deuxième partie de la soirée commençait pour tous les deux. Même si pour beaucoup, la soirée touchait vers sa fin.

Si Kensuke avait téléphoné quelques jours plus tôt pour prévenir Margellini qu'il allait lui apporter un cadeau qu'il saurait apprécier…Qui était Miharu pour le dénier ? C'était elle, qui lui avait ordonné de le faire…

**-LM-**

Miharu se laissa guider vers une partie moins fréquentée du Manoir des Armaiolo, qui n'en était pas moins décorée avec beaucoup de luxe. Mais le manque de lumière donnait une atmosphère glauque aux différents couloirs, qu'elle traversait avec Margellini. Et ça ne la rassurait pas. Les maisons glauques et les fantômes l'effrayaient toujours autant. Heureusement, que son esprit restait calquer sur la mission ou elle aurait sursauté au moindre bruit suspect.

La soirée s'était terminée quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Miharu avait eu le temps de danser avec Margellini et de discuter un peu avec lui. Dès que les invités avaient commencé à prendre congé, elle avait vu Kensuke s'éclipsait avec une jeune femme. C'était elle, qui livrait le poison délivré tous les jours à Uni. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant sa cible la conduisait directement vers sa chambre. Margellini semblait être assez impatient de goûter à sa beauté japonaise, tout en se complaignant qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter des femmes la dernière qu'il était allé au Japon. Intérieurement, Miharu grimaçait de dégoût.

Miharu était si plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle fut surprise lorsque Margellini la jeta brutalement contre un mur. La douleur la fit reprendre ses esprits et elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre qui, comme toutes les autres pièces du Manoir, débordait de luxe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Margellini soit aussi violent avec ses amantes.

« Margellini-san… ? » Fit-elle en mimant la confusion.

Il semblait occuper à mordiller son cou et à le lécher, comme s'il désirait la marquer comme sa possession. Sa main vagabondait autour de sa taille et son autre main relevait lentement sa robe, découvrant ses longues jambes. Dans un éclair de rapidité, Miharu s'empara rapidement de cette main et y suça un des doigts, quand elle remarqua la lueur de colère dans le regard de Margellini.

Elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Margellini de découvrir l'étui de son arme à feu, attaché à sa cuisse droite. Miharu attendait patiemment l'occasion d'utiliser son fidèle Beretta 92 et de loger une balle dans le crâne de ce salaud de Margellini. Il paierait pour le mal fait à sa Famiglia.

Margellini ne s'attendrit pas, par contre, à son petit acte. Son autre main vint la gifler violemment et il rapprocha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de Miharu.

« C'est moi qui possède le contrôle. » Chuchota-t-il doucereusement.

Et il commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, peut-être même un peu trop fortement. Puisque, soudain, une petite douleur fit son apparition. Elle espéra vainement que la marque disparaîtrait, avant qu'elle ne rentre à la base des Millefiore…

Mais bientôt l'occasion d'utiliser son semi-automatique fit son apparition. Margellini l'avait balancé sur le grand lit et se déshabillait lentement. Dans un geste suggestif, Miharu remontait peu à peu sa robe sur ses cuisses. Margellini semblait bien trop impatient pour attendre et se jeta sur elle. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son excitation contre sa jambe.

Heureusement, qu'elle réagit rapidement. Miharu sortit son arme de son étui et dans un moment de force insoupçonné, elle réussit à faire tourner Margellini sur son dos et à se positionner sur son estomac.

Miharu s'effaça définitivement et Tsuna reprit le contrôle. La haine se lisait clairement sur son visage et son arme visait tout aussi clairement le front de Margellini. Bien vite, toute excitation disparut pour le boss des Armaiolo.

**-LM-**

« Le boss des Armaiolo n'est plus aussi fier, huh ? » Prononça de façon acerbe Tsuna.

Margellini avait perdu toute sa maîtrise de soi et il ne faisait plus le malin. Ses yeux ne quittait pas le canon du semi-automatique, qu'il reconnut comme un Beretta 92. C'était une arme fréquemment utilisée par les forces de l'ordre et l'armée. La mafia n'en utilisait plus beaucoup avec les flammes… En fait, il avait entendu parler d'une seule personne avec ce genre d'arme. Et la description semblait coïncider parfaitement. Byakuran se vantait toujours de son jeune amant.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »Demanda Margellini, incertain.

Tsuna réussit à contrôler son tressaillement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Margellini le reconnaisse… Sa main se resserra autour de son arme. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Uni comptait sur lui. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

« Les Armaiolo sont les salauds qui ont vendu cette drogue étrange aux Millefiore, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea Tsuna.

Margellini garda le silence.

« Réponds Margellini. » Exigea durement Tsuna, en posant le canon froid de son arme sur le front de son ennemi. Une légère flamme rouge commençait à faire son apparition autour de ses mains.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Léon Margellini se contenta d'éclater de rire. C'était un rire moqueur et affreusement irritant. Tsuna grinça des dents.

« Tu es resté loyal aux Giglio Nero ? » Rit Margellini. « Avec tout ce que Byakuran peut te promettre ? »

Margellini l'observait avec intérêt. Comme si Tsuna était une bête étrange, impossible à croire. Il continuait à sourire. Cependant toute trace de sanité d'esprit avait disparu. Il se perdait dans son délire.

« _**Richesse.**_» Commença avec passion Margellini. « _**Pouvoir. Statut. Tout est possible… !**_ »

Tsuna commença à trembler légèrement.

« _**Qui voudrait rester avec ces faiblards de Giglio Nero ? Ils ne sont bon à rien. Toutes les autres Famiglia se sont toujours moquées d'eux.**_ »

Le coup de feu retentit dans la chambre. Le sang commença à apparaître lentement sur les couvertures bleues du lit, leur donnant un aspect bien plus sombre. Margellini était mort avec une balle en pleine tête, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Le doigt toujours sur la gâchette, Tsuna ne put se retenir de tirer plusieurs fois dans le corps de son ennemi. Par colère. Par vengeance. Son corps continua à trembler violemment.

On ne se moquait pas de sa _Famiglia_. On ne dégradait pas sa _Famiglia_. Ils lui avaient tout donné et ils n'avaient rien pu leur offrir en retour. Il était temps que ce soit le cas.

**-LM-**

Bien plus tard, Tsuna fouilla la chambre, plus particulièrement le bureau. Margellini devait vraiment se sentir en sécurité dans son manoir pour qu'il laisse ses papiers importants en évidence. Tout y était. Et il apprit que si les Armaiolo fabriquaient cette drogue. Ce n'était pas eux, qui en détenaient la formule et les ingrédients. Il n'avait qu'une chose à dire.

La Famille Deschênes était la prochaine sur sa liste…

Avec toutes les usines des Armaiolo disséminées un peu partout en Italie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Bodyguard.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: .AU. **Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash.**  
**

**Note:** Je remercie **Crowny** pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses alerts, **zorchide** pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Ce chapitre est malheureusement un peu plus court que les deux premiers. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Mission 3 : CD (Claire Deschênes)**

Attaché solidement à la chaise en bois, Tsuna fixa ses tortionnaires à travers un brouillard fiévreux. Ses lèvres s'étaient asséchées rapidement après sa première semaine de captivité sans eau et le peu de nourriture, qu'ils lui donnaient, n'était pas assez pour satisfaire sa faim. Ses poumons lui brûlaient tellement, qu'il respirait par courtes inspirations. Ils l'empoisonnaient petit à petit. C'était apparemment leur spécialité, remarquait Tsuna avec ironie. Bientôt, il s'évanouit à nouveau et il plongea à nouveau dans le monde de ses cauchemars.

La folie le guettait amoureusement.

**-CD-**

Depuis tout petit, Tsuna savait que sa mère faisait tout son possible pour le rendre heureux, sans la présence de son père à ses côtés. Elle souriait quand elle voulait pleurer. Et elle riait quand elle voulait crier. Sawada Nana était une femme courageuse.

Quand ils marchaient dans le quartier ou qu'ils s'arrêtaient au parc, le groupe des commères était toujours là, à murmurer, à parler dans leur dos. Il y avait bien des fois, où Tsuna avait eu envie de leur crier dessus. Mais il était tellement timide qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je suis sûre que le mari Sawada les a abandonnés… » Disaient-elles.

Sa mère lui sourit et serra un peu plus fort sa main. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait manger une glace avant de rentrer à la maison. Parce que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas mangé tous les deux.

« Il doit avoir une ou deux maîtresses au moins pour ne pas revenir chez lui…Peut-être même d'autres enfants…Ce petit est tellement maladroit et stupide. Je suis bien contente que mon fils ne soit pas comme ça. » Continuaient-elles.

Sa mère lui parlait toujours. Elle disait qu'ils iraient en vacances rien que tous les deux, à Dysneyland. Et Tsuna se mit à sourire à son tour. Mais ce sourire n'était pas très naturel, tout comme celui de sa maman. Ca faisait mal.

Parce que Tsuna savait qu'il n'était pas très doué en sports, ni en cours. Personne ne lui donnait le temps nécessaire pour qu'il apprenne comme il faut ses leçons et on ne lui donnait même pas une chance quand il faisait du sport. On se moquait de lui, on l'harassait. Et il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir se protéger lui et sa mère.

Il était faible et il détestait ça. Même sa mère avait commencé à l'appeler son « fils idiot ».

**-CD-**

De l'eau froide jetée sur lui réveilla Tsuna d'un coup. La respiration courte et toujours avec beaucoup de fièvre, il avala avidement la nourriture qu'on lui donnait. Dans sa précipitation, un mélange de bave et de nourriture coula sur son menton. Son estomac se contracta de douleur à l'afflux de la nourriture, qui descendait le long de sa gorge.

« Ton nom. »

Son tortionnaire lui demandait, exigeait son nom depuis le début. Tsuna lui fit une grimace et garda la bouche fermée. Les murs gris sales de sa prison tanguaient dangereusement. Et son corps les suivait apparemment. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû éviter de s'infiltrer aussi grossièrement. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

La gifle, qui frappa sa joue dans un grand clac sonore, lui fit perdre connaissance à nouveau.

**-CD-**

Tsuna ne posait pas beaucoup de questions sur son père. Il avait déjà vu une photo de lui et c'était plus que suffisant. Même à l'âge de sept ans, il connaissait déjà la haine. Sa mère pleurait tous les soirs dans sa chambre et elle en ressortait toujours avec un cœur un peu plus brisé.

Sawada Iemitsu n'était revenu qu'une seule et unique fois : lors de sa naissance. Il n'était plus jamais revenu après ça. Ses camarades de classe se moquaient de lui en disant que son père avait vu à quel point il était stupide, même quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Lorsqu'il chercha un peu d'aide auprès des enseignants dans la cour, après avoir reçu quelques coups, ces derniers détournèrent le regard et firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. » Déclara sombrement Tsuna bien plus tard dans la sécurité de sa chambre à coucher.

Il avait le visage tuméfié et du sang coulait de ses égratignures. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le protéger. Parce que c'était à lui de protéger. C'était sa mère, qui souffrait bien plus. Il ne laisserait personne dire du mal d'elle, quand elle criait sur tous les autres parents à la sortie de l'école.

Dans son regard, une légère flamme orange apparut. Elle était un signe de sa grande détermination.

**-CD-**

Claire Deschênes commença à lui rendre visite. Le visage pâle, entouré par ses boucles blondes, et les lèvres recouvertes de rouge, elle le toisait d'un regard mauvais. Ses ongles manucurés rentraient dans la peau tendre de son menton.

« Voilà donc la petite merde qui essaye d'interrompre mon business ? » Fit-elle avec dédain.

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les Flammes de Deschênes sur la peau de celle-ci. Elles caressaient son visage, comme si elles l'incitaient à venir jouer avec elles, à lui donner son nom. Elles semblaient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Mais ses propres Flammes combattaient vaillamment et les repoussaient. Mais elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour résister contre l'illusion qui s'emparait de lui. Il sanglota presque. Revoir aussi souvent sa mère n'était pas bon pour son âme et son cœur…

**-CD-**

Tsuna finissait calmement son repas quand des hommes entrèrent abruptement chez eux, interrompant le chantonnement de sa mère, qui lavait sa vaisselle. Ils pointaient leurs armes sur eux et leur aboyaient des ordres pour qu'ils aillent dans le salon.

Sa mère l'avait attrapé rapidement dans ses bras et avait continué à le garder ainsi. Ils les obligeaient à s'asseoir dans le canapé et ils discutaient rapidement entre eux dans une langue étrangère.

Nana lui caressait les cheveux, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que lui. Elle tremblait légèrement mais gardait un visage brave. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira un grand coup.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsu-kun.» lui dit calmement sa mère. «Tout va bien se passer. Quelqu'un a du remarquer qu'ils sont entrés dans la maison sans y être invités. »

« Tout va bien se passer… » lui répétait-elle.

Tsuna attrapa la chemise de sa mère dans ses petites mains et garda espoir comme elle le lui demandait. Mais les hommes étaient de plus en plus agités et l'un d'eux criait dans son téléphone portable. Ce que lui disait la personne à l'autre bout semblait le mettre terriblement en colère.

L'un d'eux finit par perdre patience et s'empara de sa mère, le balançant par la même occasion à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tsuna cria sous le choc, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose.

« O-okaa-san… ! » gémit Tsuna en tendant la main vers sa mère.

L'homme, qui avait pris sa mère, avait jeté violemment sa mère par terre et commençait à lui enlever ses vêtements. Sa mère se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais elle n'avait jamais été d'une grande constitution. A force de coups, elle finit par arrêter de se débattre… Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

_Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_, pensait-il. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Une de ses voisines avait subi la même chose, il y a quelques mois. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce monstre se frottait contre sa mère et poussait des cris gutturaux. Et sa mère ne bougeait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas… !

« _**Okaa-san… ! »**_

**-CD-**

Tsuna fut réveillé en sursaut. L'un de ses tortionnaires avait attrapé ses longs cheveux et le forçait à lever le visage vers lui. Mais son regard, brouillé par les larmes, ne distinguait pas les traits de l'homme. Sa respiration était toujours aussi laborieuse.

« Il va bientôt se briser Madame Claire. » Réprouva l'homme, qui lui tenait les cheveux.

Il possédait une voix grave, qui le calma. C'était sûrement un détenteur des Flammes de la Pluie. Et il semblait être blond, d'après ce qu'il pouvait distinguer.

« C'est ce que je veux. Il ne veut toujours pas donner son nom, ni dire d'où il vient. » Fit laconiquement Claire Deschênes. « Il sert au moins à quelque chose en testant notre nouvelle drogue. C'est un dérivé de la balle des regrets, utilisé par le tueur à gages Reborn. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose Madame… »

« Remets-tu en cause mes manières de faire Jude ? » Fit Claire, en grinçant des dents.

« B-Bien sûr que non Madame… »

Tsuna sombra à nouveau avant que « Jude » ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait pas bu, ni mangé depuis quelques temps déjà…

**-CD-**

Ils étaient passé un à un avec sa mère… Et lui, faible comme il l'était, n'avait rien pu faire pour les en empêcher même si Tsuna ne s'était pas avoué vaincu aussi facilement. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se relever, l'un d'eux venait lui donner un coup de poing à l'estomac ou au visage pour qu'il reste tranquille. Puis ils s'étaient éclipsés, après avoir tiré une fois sur sa mère.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Tsuna avança en rampant vers sa mère. Tout son corps tremblotait sous l'effort et seule sa détermination lui permettait encore d'avancer. Arrivé aux côtés de sa mère, Tsuna attrapa sa main froide bien plus grande et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il attendait qu'elle lui donne un signe, qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

« T-tsu-kun… » Murmura laborieusement et soudainement sa mère. « Okaa-san…Okaa-san est désolée… »

Elle reprit sa respiration pendant un moment. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et un léger sifflement se faisait entendre. Tsuna sanglota.

« Okaa-san…est…désolée… » Dit difficilement Nana. « Tsu-kun n'est pas…mon fils inutile… Okaa-san… »

« C'est pas grave Okaa-san ! » pleura Tsuna, interrompant sa mère. « C'est pas grave…Parce que tout irait mieux bientôt pas vrai ? Okaa-san ! »

Sa mère ne le regardait toujours pas. _**Pourquoi ?**_

« Je. » se reprit doucement sa mère. « Je.t'aime Tsu-kun… »

« Okaa-san ? » murmura Tsuna. « Okaa-san ! _**Okaa**__**-san…! **_» Finit par hurler Tsuna, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Sawada Nana n'était plus.

**-CD-**

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, aucun de ses tortionnaires n'était en vue. Seuls quelques morceaux de corps humains carbonisés reposaient au sol. Byakuran se tenait fièrement au milieu des restes humains, son uniforme toujours aussi blanc qu'au premier jour et un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Kikyo le portait dans ses bras, à la manière d'une jeune mariée. Et il n'avait pas vraiment la force de protester. C'était à peine s'il pouvait garder ses paupières ouvertes.

« Tout va bien Tsu-chan. » Fit Byakuran en s'approchant de Kikyo et de Tsuna. « J'ai puni tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal ! »

Byakuran lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Tsuna sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Bodyguard

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: .AU. **Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash.**  
**

**Note: **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Mission 4 : Sauvons le futur.**

Uni regagnait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle sortait de ces sombres abysses qui l'empêchaient de penser et de prendre des décisions. Les bonnes mettaient toujours cette étrange substance blanche mais bizarrement elle ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Uni savait qui elle devait remercier.

« Uni-hime ? Vous êtes encore faible, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans le lit ? »

Tsuna venait d'arriver et Uni n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui faire un sourire radieux. Et pour éviter d'inquiéter son garde du corps plus longtemps, elle s'assit dans une chaise blanche en face de la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Tsuna-nii. » reprocha doucement Uni. « Je regagne peu à peu mes forces, je n'ai pas besoin de rester dans mon lit toute la journée. »

Le visage de Tsuna se renfrogna et Uni retint tant bien que mal son rire.

« Tu es en retard aujourd'hui Tsuna-nii. Tu m'avais dit que tu finissais tôt, est-ce que Byakuran-san t'a encore retenu ? »

Tsuna lui fit une grimace et détourna son regard noisette. Mais Uni pouvait tout voir. A la façon dont il avait boutonné sa chemise à la va-vite, à ces marques rouges qui décoraient son cou et à sa manière de marcher, elle savait que Byakuran l'avait retenu encore une fois et pas pour le travail.

Assis sur son lit à elle, Tsuna paraissait plus fragile que d'habitude et Uni oubliait facilement ce grand frère brisé que sa mère avait recueilli. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, seul son corps avait grandi et d'une certaine façon son esprit aussi. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Uni se sentait coupable. Tsuna n'était pas fait pour la mafia. Tsuna était bien trop gentil, il était comme elle, comme sa mère et sa grand-mère. Et ça faisait mal parce que sa Famille avait toujours tout fait pour que les plus innocents d'entre eux ne soient pas impliqués dans les affaires les plus graves. Autant dire qu'avec Tsunayoshi, ils avaient échoué.

Uni se leva de sa chaise et se déplaça lentement vers son grand frère. Elle apposa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée Tsuna-nii… »Dit Uni les larmes aux yeux. « J'avais promis à Mama que tu ne serais pas mêlé à nos affaires mais au final… »

« Uni-hime est bien trop gentille. » Prononça faiblement Tsuna. « Il s'agit de ma décision. Souriez s'il vous plaît, vous êtes le Ciel de notre Famille. De telles larmes ne vous vont pas du tout. »

Tsuna utilisa ses doigts pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues et il lui sourit.

« Je ne regretterai jamais mes actions Uni-hime. »

Uni ne pouvait espérer que ce soit vrai et que leur plan se passe le mieux possible.

**-SLF-**

Tsuna hurla quand le sel entra dans ses blessures. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais Daisy utilisait ses Flammes du Soleil pour le guérir avant que Zakuro n'utilise ses Flammes de la Tempête pour dissoudre à nouveau la peau de son dos, le mettant à vif. Byakuran ne faisait que sourire devant le spectacle, mangeant en même temps ses marshmallows favoris.

« Réponds-moi Tsu-chan. » Fit Byakuran en souriant. « Est-ce que tu savais que Léo-kun était Muku-chan ? »

Tsuna gémit doucement. Tous ses membres attachés à la table métallique avec des lanières de cuir convulsaient sous la douleur et la sueur dégoulinait de son corps. Byakuran l'avait transporté ici la veille, sa colère peu visible sur ses traits. Tout au fond de lui, il savait que Byakuran allait lui faire du mal mais c'était pour le bien du plan. Il devait rester aux côtés du Boss des Millefiore pour envoyer des informations aux Vongola, malgré tout son dégoût pour eux.

« Byakuran-sama… » murmura Tsuna.

« Est-ce que c'est si difficile de répondre aux questions de Bya-chan ? Mouh, tu es tellement stupide dame-Tsuna ! » se plaignit bruyamment Bluebell, qui se prélassait de tout son long sur le seul canapé à deux places de la pièce.

« Mah Bluebell-chan, Tsu-chan peut parfois être lent à la détente n'est-ce pas Byakuran-sama ? » Commenta Kikyo.

« Mmh » Fit distraitement Byakuran, tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Tsuna. « Ne, Tsu-chan tu devrais te dépêcher de répondre. Je ne veux pas utiliser la même drogue que j'ai utilisée pour Uni-chan. Ce serait dommage. »

« Pardon Byakuran-sama…» Fit doucement Tsuna sous la douleur. « Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Rokudo Mukuro. Je, je pensais qu'il nous serait utile au bon moment… »

Le sourire de Byaluran apparut à nouveau.

« Mah, Tsu-chan, tu as fait une erreur. Je ne te garde pas à mes côtés parce que tu réfléchis. En fait, ce serait peut-être mieux si tu ne réfléchissais pas si c'est pour faire ce genre d'erreur. »

Tsuna gémit doucement à la vue de la seringue dans la main de Torikabuto.

**-SLF-**

Emprisonné dans son propre corps, incapable de prendre la moindre décision, Tsuna ne pouvait qu'assister au Choice. Son frère et sa sœur se battait vaillamment pour protéger Shouichi mais Byakuran avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Tu ne les trouves pas amusant Tsu-chan ? » Fit à un moment donné Byakuran. « A se débattre contre leurs propres destins. Ils ne font que retarder l'heure de leurs morts. »

« Oui, ils sont vraiment stupides Byakuran-sama » S'entendit Tsuna en regardant avec dévotion le boss des Millefiore. « Personne ne peut vous arriver à la cheville, que ce soit dans un combat ou au lit. »

« Juste pour ça tu as droit à un marshmallow Tsu-chan ! » Déclara joyeusement Byakuran.

Le boss des Millefiore fourra un marshmallow dans sa bouche et se rapprocha de Tsuna pour lui donner un baiser. Tsuna gémit doucement et accepta le marshmallow que lui donnait Byakuran. Il prit le soin de l'avaler avant de quémander un autre baiser.

_Byakuran, Byakuran, Byakuran, Byakuran_ pensait obsessivement une partie de son esprit drogué. _Byakurna me permet de vivre. Byakuran m'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Seul Byakuran compte._

_J'appartiens à Byakuran._

« Mah Tsu-chan est aussi le meilleur, puisqu'il ne me trahira plus maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Finit par dire Byakuran à la fin de leur baiser.

« Bien sûr Byakuran-sama. » Répondit Tsuna avec un enthousiasme inhabituel.

Et il fit un magnifique sourire. Un sourire qui n'était plus apparu depuis la mort de sa mère. Il se sentait tellement léger, tellement apaisé. Tsuna écrasa la partie de son esprit qui lui criait de résister. Il aimait cette vie. Elle était agréable. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de sang et de mort, seulement la paix.

**-SLF-**

Ieharu ne parvenait pas à oublier les yeux vides de son demi-frère, qui ne s'illuminaient qu'à la vue de Byakuran.

Peu de temps après la fin du Choice, tout avait dérapé. Et Tsuna était rentré en première ligne pour les combattre. Uni avait bien essayé de le résonner mais Tsuna ne l'avait pas écouté et avait même cherché à la tuer. Ieharu frissonna, on pensait qu'il était un gros dur mais Dino avait été une grande influence dans sa vie.

Son frère était si frêle. Au moindre de ses coups de poings, on pouvait penser que c'était lui qui allait se faire mal, qu'il pouvait mourir ou être gravement blessé à la moindre attaque sérieuse. En regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser de cette manière.

Leur groupe s'était réfugié dans une de leur nombreuses bases dans sa ville natale en Italie et il regrettait que les accommodations n'aient pas été plus avancées. Certains de ses gardiens étaient sérieusement blessés mais il n'y avait rien pour les soigner comme il fallait. Ieharu serra les dents et essaya vainement de se concentrer sur sa situation. Aiko avait un bras en charpie, petit cadeau de Zakuro. Basil ne pouvait plus marché avec sa jambe brisée. Et lui-même avait une méchante concussion.

Leur seule espoir reposait sur la Varia, dont ils avaient orgueilleusement refusé l'aide. Ieharu n'était pas du genre à suivre les plans de son père à l'aveugle mais sur ce coup-là même Reborn avait été d'accord avec l'idiot.

« Sawada-san » Fit doucement Uni, brisant par la même occasion le fil de ses pensées. « Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Tsuna trouvera sûrement un moyen de nous aider. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas toi-même dit qu'il était sous l'emprise de Byakuran ? »Demanda au bord de l'énervement Ieharu.

« Une chose similaire lui est arrivée dans le passé » Expliqua Uni. « Il lui faudra peut-être un peu de temps avant d'y arriver mais il ne nous laissera pas tomber. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne _te _laissera pas tomber. Il a commencé à opérer avec nous seulement pour toi. »

Uni lui fit un sourire. Ieharu se sentit rougir d'indignation, ce n'était certainement pas de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait. Il ne connaissait son frère qu'à travers les messages dénués de sentiments qu'il envoyait à travers Mukuro.

« Je suis de votre côté. C'est suffisant pour que Tsuna ne vous abandonne pas. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer sur ce plan-là. Il nous faut quelque chose d'autre au cas où. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Bodyguard

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: .AU. **Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash.**  
**

**Note: **Merci à **BlackCerise** pour avoir laissé une review et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sauvons le futur...**

Les corps s'amassaient dans plusieurs parties de la base. Des bras, des jambes, leur tête manquaient à certains. Tandis que d'autres avaient été sauvagement mutilés, leur sang éclaboussait les murs. Il était tout simplement impossible de les reconnaître tous.

Amis et ennemis avaient embrassé la mort dans cette guerre sans pitié. Tsuna doutait qu'ils aillent tous au paradis. Ils avaient tous commis des crimes en tant que l'enfer les attendait et c'était aussi le sort, qui lui serait réservé à sa mort.

Mais plutôt que de continuer à contempler cette scène de massacre plus longtemps, Tsuna chercha les signes de Uni, d'Ieharu et de Byakuran. Selon ce qu'il avait extorqué du Vongola, les trois boss devaient s'affronter quelque part par ici. Il lui fallait les rejoindre en priorité. Il devait protéger-...

« Kufufu si ce n'est pas Tsunayoshi-kun. » Fit une voix désagréable à ses oreilles.

Mukuro se tenait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur, trident à la main. Il finissait de poignarder un ennemi.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir non plus Mukuro... » Chuchota Tsuna. « Je te croyais encore trop faible pour combattre. »

« Fufufu, il faut dire que Vongola a réussi à enrôler un Japonais avec des flammes du Soleil puissantes. Sasagawa Ryohei ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Sasagawa Ryohei...Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Il semblait particulièrement décidé à te retrouver. » Expliqua Mukuro. « Tu aurais sauver sa sœur. Je ne te savais pas aussi altruiste avec les étrangers. »

Ca lui revenait maintenant. Sasagawa Ryohei était le frère aîné de Sasagawa Kyoko, qu'il avait sauvé d'un viol au collège. Avant qu'il ne quitte le Japon avec son maître, Sasagawa voulait absolument rembourser sa dette. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit que l'un des violeurs était une cible...L'adolescent l'avait suivi partout.

« Huh...J'avais oublié à quel point il était pot-de-colle... »

**-SLF-**

Ieharu tenait difficilement contre Byakuran. Sa garde se brisait à chaque coup qu'il recevait et son agilité baissait à chaque attaque qu'il évitait. De son côté, Aiko et Basil combattaient férocement contre Zakuro. Tandis que ses gardiens et les membres de la Varia s'attaquaient aux autres membres des Millefiore.

Les compagnons d'Uni, incluant Reborn, la protégeaient des ennemis. Elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains les pacificateurs des Arcobalenos décédés l'année précédant leur attaque sur Byakuran.

Comme prévu, Ieharu et Uni avaient été attirés de force vers Byakuran mais leurs amis et alliés n'avaient hésité une seule seconde pour s'accrocher à eux, les permettant d'entrer dans la bataille. Mais Ieharu commençait à ressentir la puissance écrasante de Byakuran...

Mentalement, il se traitait encore et encore d'idiot. Il avait refusé l'offre d'entraînement de son père, qui était parti se réfugier très très loin avec sa mère. Il voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était à la hauteur et qu'il n'avait besoin de personnes. Reborn l'avait regardé avec des yeux moqueurs tout en marmonnant une phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

Un coup de poing à l'estomac lui fit cracher de la bile et de la salive. Mais Ieharu tint sur ses deux jambes et renvoya une faible contre-attaque que Byakuran bloqua facilement. Grinçant des dents, il se concentra sur ses flammes et prit son revolver d'une main. Sans prendre le temps de viser, Ieharu tira deux ou trois balles.

Mais Byakuran les évita toutes et lui fit un sourire se rendit compte que le boss des Millefiore jouait avec lui, comme un chat avec une souris.

« Aah, tu t'en es enfin rendu compte Vongola ? » Demanda d'un ton joueur Byakuran. « Tu es si faible, je m'étais dit que je devais faire durer le plaisir. Après tout, tu ne fais même pas le poids contre mes plus faibles attaques. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas. » Commenta une voix. « Est-ce que je pourrais faire l'affaire à sa place ? »

Tsuna passa sans effort à travers la barrière orange et atterrit précisément entre Byakuran et Ieharu. Les sourcils foncés, les yeux d'une couleur ambrée, le front et les poings enflammés, il ressemblait en tout poing au premier boss des Vongola, Giotto.

« Bonjour Byakuran-sama » Dit Tsuna en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Tsu-chan ! » S'écria de joie Byakuran. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. Je vois que tu as réussi à combattre les effets de la drogue. »

« Byakuran-sama m'a réellement donné beaucoup de mal. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lutter comme il fallait. Mais...nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter Byakuran-sama. Vous avez fait du mal à Hime, aux Giglio Nero. »

Tsuna s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Sa colère remontait du plus profond de son être. Elle bouillonnait, prête à exploser.

« ** . . **»Cracha Tsuna calmement, tout son corps tremblait sous sa rage.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Tsuna s'élança et déferla une rafale de coups contre Byakuran. Byakuran qui arrivait à tenir la cadence et semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, Tsuna et Byakuran donnaient l'impression de danser ensemble. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, ils étaient prêts à recevoir et renvoyer n'importe quel coup.

Comme si tout avait été préparé à l'avance.

**-SLF-**

Uni y était presque. Elle sentait sa force vitale disparaître pour laisser revenir à la vie les autres Arcobaleno. Sa vie était un petit sacrifice pour que le monde reste stable. Elle était sûre qu'un autre Arcobaleno du Ciel serait choisi à nouveau. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter sur ce point là

C'était Tsuna qui lui pesait sur la pensée. Même concentrée sur sa tâche, elle entendait les bruits du combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Les explosions, les éclaboussures de sang, les grognements de douleur, elle pouvait tout percevoir. Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers Gamma.

« Gamma, s'il te plaît ? » Supplia pour la cinquième fois Uni. « Va aider Tsuna-nii s'il te plaît. »

Gamma resta planter à sa place, les muscles tendus en préparation à la moindre attaque. Il ne s'était même pas retourné vers Uni.

« S'il te plaît, après ça je ne te demanderai plus rien... »

« Hime, arrêtez. C'est vous que je dois défendre et personne d'autre. »

« Alors tu veux oublier les enseignements de ma mère. Je croyais que tout le monde avait juré de se protéger les uns les autres... C'est ce que Tsuna-nii a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui et tout seul ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut voir ça... ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas le voir Uni » Répondit Reborn à ses côtés.

Il avait gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant mais les supplications d'Uni l'empêchaient de ne pas intervenir.

« Il t'a protégé_ tout seul_. Il a réussi à te libérer _tout seul_. Il a réussi à sortir la Gligio Nero Famiglia _tout seul_. Et aujourd'hui encore, il affronte Byakuran _ tout seul _pour te protéger. Ton cher Gamma se sent inutile et culpabilise. Il aurait préféré être à sa place. »

Gamma se retourna brutalement et essaya de donner un coup de poing à Reborn. Mais ce dernier réussit à attraper et à la serrer, extrêmement fort. Il n'était pas l'Arcobaleno du Soleil pour rien après tout.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de gamineries. » Hissa avec colère Reborn. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre entre est ton boss si elle te demande d'aider Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu le feras. Elle n'a pas à te supplier. »

Reborn relâcha son emprise sur le poing de Gamma.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de suivre un ordre comme celui-là alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

**-SLF-**

Tsuna évita de justesse le coup, qu'allait lui porter Byakuran. Il grinça des dents et chargea, augmentant un peu plus sa vitesse.

« Mah Tsu-chan. Tu es un bon challenge mais tu devrais faire plus d'efforts, je commence à m'ennuyer » Se plaignit Byakuran.

« Je pensais que Byakuran-sama appréciait ce niveau de difficultés. Peut-être que je devrais augmenter en effet le niveau. »

Dans un mouvement agile, Tsuna tira de sa poche une boîte-arme orange. Il enflamma sa bague et l'y introduit.

« Ooh... Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je pensais que Tsu-chan possédait des flammes de la Pluie ! » Commenta joyeusement Byakuran. « Vu le nombre de fois où tu as neutralisé tes ennemis comme ça. »

Une lionne sortit de la boîte. Dans un mouvement paresseux, elle s'étira et grogna vers Byakuran. Son propriétaire la sortait rarement pour combattre et quand c'était le cas, elle se faisait une joie de déchiqueter ses ennemis.

« Nuts »fit Tsuna en posant une main sur le dos de la lionne. « Je compte sur toi. »

Son maître n'avait pas à le dire deux fois. Nuts s'élança.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se mit en position pour une de ses techniques les plus difficiles. La main gauche en avant, de légères flammes oranges se mirent à briller. Alors que sur sa main droite en arrière, des flammes oranges très vives prirent places. Tsuna ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il avait confiance en Nuts pour le protéger.

« Hey Sawada ! » Cria une voix familière. « Tu as bien trop confiance en toi. »

Tsuna garda ses yeux fermés mais sa concentration fut brisée pendant un court instant.

« Gamma-san » fit lentement Tsuna. « J'apprécierai que vous ne me déconcentriez pas. »

Gamma se renfrogna mais tint sa position devant Tsuna. Ses deux boîtes armes se trouvaient à ses côtés, irradiant des flammes vertes. Son emprise sur sa queue de billard se resserra. Byakuran n'avait aucun mal à éviter toutes les attaques de la lionne, malgré l'entêtement de cette dernière. Elle utilisait ses griffes et ses dents. Quand elle voyait que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait recours à ses flammes.

« Gamma-san » Dit Tsuna. « Pouvez-vous distraire Byakuran pour qu'il soit devant moi »

Gamma consentit par un grognement et se mit au travail. Collaborant de concert avec la lionne de Sawada et ses propres boîtes-armes, il combattait durement pour faire comme demander.

« Hé le chevalier de Uni-chan intervient aussi ? » Se moqua Byakuran. « Je pensais qu'il était trop peureux pour faire quoique ce soit. »

« Je ne suis pas peureux... » Grogna Gamma. « J'attendais juste le bon moment pour vous écraser ! Sawada ! »

« Compris Gamma-san ! » S'écria Tsuna.

Tsuna relâcha toute l'énergie qu'il avait emmagasinée dans ses mains et Gamma eut tout juste le temps de dégager du chemin avant qu'un rayon de flammes ne le détruisent. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant à quel point les flammes étaient pures, assez pures pour appartenir à un Boss.

La respiration saccadée, Tsuna observa ses flammes, qui léchaient la vague forme de Byakuran mais la tension ne quittait pas ses épaules. Tout le champ de bataille était devenu étrangement silencieux, alliés comme ennemis attendaient de voir le résultat de l'attaque.

Est-ce que Byakuran avait péri ?

Est-ce que Byakuran avait survécu ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Bodyguard

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé: ****.AU. **Son père l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère, son maître l'avait abandonné après la fin de son entraînement...Les Giglio Nero avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Quitte à se vendre à l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un traître...Rien ne l'empêcherait de les sauver, de sauver Uni. Qu'importe le prix. OOC!Tsuna. Slash.**  
**

**Note: **Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. J'étais un peu impatiente de le mettre. Ce fut court mais je l'avais prévu comme ça, j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas trop. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

* _Spéir _: Ciel en Irlandais.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pour le futur...**

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la vague forme de Byakuran, s'attendant à voir soit son cadavre carbonisé, soit sa forme glorieuse sans aucune blessure sérieuse. Pour dire que les Vongola et les Giglio Nero s'impatientaient n'était pas une simple excuse, la guerre entre les trois Famiglia commençaient à se faire sérieusement sentir sur leurs corps et leurs esprits.

« Est-ce que c'était ta dernière attaque Tsu-chan ? » Murmura la voix de Byakuran à ses oreilles.

Tsuna voulut se retourner et reculer mais Byakuran l'avait enfermé dans ses bras sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses vêtements étaient en parfait état et sa peau ne portait pas une seule égratignure ou blessure sérieuse. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade de peur.

« Ce...n'est pas possible ? » Fit faiblement Tsuna. « Ce .. »

« Mais c'est tout à fait possible Tsu-chan. » Répliqua avec bonne humeur Byakuran. « Avec l'aide de Torikabuto-chan ! »

Tsuna eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'avait pas vu l'utilisateur des flammes du brouillard sur le champ de bataille mais il avait automatiquement pensé que quelqu'un le combattait.

« Mais tu sais Tsu-chan, je n'aime pas du tout cette partie de ta personnalité. Je préfère l'autre Tsu-chan alors tu vas le laisser apparaître, n'est-ce pas Tsu-chan ? Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide... »

Byakuran tenait une seringue dans sa main. Tsuna essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal mais ce fut en vain. La seringue se planta dans la peau tendre de son cou et il sentit un liquide en sortir. Tsuna gémit de détresse. Sa vision devenait déjà trouble...

**-PLF-**

Uni sentit ses dernières forces la quitter. Les pacificateurs entre ses doigts brillaient aveuglément. Des larmes sur la visage mais un sourire aux lèvres, Uni se tourna vers Reborn.

« Oncle Reborn, tu diras à tout le monde que je les aime n'est-ce pas ? Et que ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est moi qui ai choisi de donner ma vie. »

Reborn détourna les yeux quand Uni disparut sans bruit. Tous les pacificateurs, qu'elle avait tenus, se retrouvaient au sol mais ils gardaient leur prodigieuse lumiè Arcobaleno étaient de retour, même s'il en manquait un.

**-PLF-**

Les Vongola et les Giglio Nero ne pouvaient paraître plus horrifiés devant la scène, qui se jouait devant eux. Sawada Tsunayoshi embrassait langoureusement le chef des Millefiore alors que quelques instants plus tôt il le combattait avec férocité. Même sa boîte-arme semblait confuse.

« Byakuran-sama ! » Se plaignit bruyamment Tsuna après avoir fini son baiser. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pris autant de temps à me faire sortir ? Je n'aime pas vous combattre... »

« Mah Tsu-chan, ça faisait parti de mon plan pour te montrer à quel point les Vongola et les Giglio Nero sont faibles. »

« Mais je le savais depuis longtemps Byakuran-sama ! » S'indigna de colère Tsuna.

Ieharu avait du mal à fermer la bouche devant tout ça. Son petit frère avait embrassé l'ennemi avec tellement de passion. Il se releva doucement, regagnant assez de force pour faire cette simple bras tremblants, il visa avec détermination Byakuran.

« Vongola. »

Ieharu sursauta. Mukuro venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

« La Varia vient d'arriver. A mon signal tu tireras ta plus forte des attaques. »

« Q-quoi ? » Fit Ieharu, choqué. « Mais si je fais ça, Tsunayoshi sera... »

« Un. »

« Attends Mukuro ! »

« Deux. Ne m'obliges pas à te posséder Vongola. »

« J-je... »

« Trois. »

Ieharu tira sur la gâchette en écarquillant les yeux. Mukuro tenait fermement ses mains et l'avait obligé à tirer. D'autres attaques vinrent se joindre à la sienne : orange, jaune, vert, rouge, bleu, mauve, violet. Elles s'abattirent sur le couple.

Bien sûr, dès que Byakuran avait essayé de les sortir de là, Tsuna l'avait retenu et lui avait souri avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

« Dites Byakuran-sama...Est-ce que vous savez que plus une drogue était utilisée sur moi, plus elle avait moins d'effets ? Il était tellement facile de vous distraire... Maintenant les autres pourront s'occuper d'éradiquer les membres de la Millefiore Famiglia. »

**-SLF-**

Plusieurs funérailles furent organisées pendant toute une semaine. La guerre contre les Millefiore avait été sanglante, mais le monde entier était resté dans l'insouciance et c'était le plus important. Les Vongola avaient réussi à survivre et les Giglio Nero étaient enfin libres, mais sans leader.

Maintenant que les funérailles les plus importantes étaient passées, peu de gens se souciait de Tsuna, qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour celles des autres.

Ieharu avait choisi le minuscule cimetière de Namimori pour enterrer le cercueil vide de son petit frère. Aiko s'était habillée d'une robe noire très simple et lui-même avait enfilé un costume de la même couleur. Gamma était aussi présent, en tant que substitut boss des Giglio Nero, ainsi que presque tous les Arcobaleno et Sasagawa Ryohei.

« Tsunayoshi a sacrifié sa vie pour que nous puissions survivre...Non. Vivre pleinement nos vies. Je n'ai pas su connaître mon jeune frère comme je le souhaitais...Il a même dû me protéger contre Byakuran. Je n'oublierai jamais ses actions, comme tant d'autres réunis ici aujourd'hui pour ce dernier adieu. »

Le discours d'Ieharu dura en longueur et à la fin de la journée, la pierre tombale blanche était recouverte de cyclamen blanches. Mukuro avait attendu qu'ils partent pour pouvoir se rapprocher. Chrome attendait fidèlement qu'il revienne dans la voiture.

Mukuro se tint devant la tombe de Tsunayoshi pendant une heure ou deux. Leur relation n'avait jamais été parfaite. Mais c'était Tsunayoshi qui l'avait aidé à sortir de prison, qui avait aidé Chrome, ainsi que Ken et Chikusa. Tsunayoshi qui avait aussi connu la douleur. Mukuro masqua ses émotions et déposa une petite pensée mauve au milieu des cyclamens. L'envie de s'effondrer était grande.

« Nous n'avons jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais tu as été le seul à bien vouloir me sauver. J'aurais voulu faire plus, Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

« Alors peut-être que tu peux le faire Rokudo Mukuro. » Fit soudainement une voix masculine. « Tsunayoshi aurait justement besoin de ton aide. »

**-SLF-**

« Ils me reconnaîtront sûrement Mukuro. »

Mukuro ne put que rire face à l'énervement de Tsunayoshi. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux encore plus longs qu'avant et ressemblait bien plus à une fille, avec la fragilité que lui donnait sa convalescence. Il portait encore des bandages autour des bras, des jambes et du cou. Les Vendicare l'avaient soigné de toutes leurs capacités.

« Mais non Spéir*, regarde-toi. Tu as tellement changé. »

« Par changer tu veux dire que je suis à moitié aveugle et que mes yeux sont devenus couleur ambre ? Si c'est le cas, ce ne sont pas de gros changements »

« Fufufu, tu as toujours été défaitiste. Un mauvais trait que tu as gardé de ton maître. »

« Ne me parles pas du bâtard Mukuro. » Cingla durement Tsunayoshi avec un regard mauvais.

Mukuro rit encore une fois. Leur petite scène était ignorée par toutes les personnes présentes. Chrome, Ken et Chikusa jouaient à un jeu de cartes ensemble et Bermuda remplissait des papiers sur la table basse du salon. L'ancienne maison des Sawada servaient au moins à quelque chose.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de rencontrer le nouvel Arcobaleno du Ciel. »

« Sur ce point-là Uni-hime était juste folle. Je n'ai ni la force, ni la compassion de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. »

Mukuro s'amusa à jouer avec une mèche folle de Tsunayoshi, qui était complètement à l'aise assis sur ses genoux.

« Mais tu es un garde du corps Tsunayoshi. Peut-être qu'elle espérait que tu les protèges tous, et qu'en échange ils te protégeront aussi. Une idée assez niaise en soi. »

« Peut-être bien mais je suis obligé de m'y faire. » Répliqua Tsuna en laissant tout son corps reposer sur le torse de Mukuro.

« Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais Tsunayoshi ? Une nouvelle vie après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Tsuna eut un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

« Oui, une nouvelle vie. »

_Mais je ne crois pas que celle-là sera plus calme que l'autre_, pensa vaguement Tsuna. _ Le Milieu n'est jamais tranquille._


End file.
